1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a needle holder, and in particular relates to a needle holder for use during laparoscopic surgeries.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, surgical operations such as appendectomies, gall bladder removals and the like have been performed by laparoscopic methods that allow such operations to be carried out without the need to cut open the abdomen. In order to carry out such laparoscopic surgeries, a plurality of tubes known as trocar tubes are inserted into the abdominal cavity. Various instruments are inserted through these trocar tubes, including a camera that allows a surgeon to carry out the operation while viewing a monitor.
In this connection, when tissue is being sutured during surgery, the tip of the suturing needle must pierce the tissue at a right angle. However, since suturing needles have a bent shape, they are difficult to manipulate even during standard surgeries performed under the condition that the abdominal cavity is cut open. In particular, when such needles are used during laparoscopic surgeries, they are held by forceps that must be passed through long, narrow trocar tubes, which makes it very difficult for the forceps to have a large angle. Consequently, it has been difficult to freely adjust the angle of the needle during laparoscopic surgery, and this results in increased surgery time, which in turn leads to higher chances of infection.